


Fuel to My Fire

by Kateli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, but they're just figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/pseuds/Kateli
Summary: "Please enjoy the onsen with the other good-looking foreigner.”Apparently he is not Yuuri's only visitor, which puts a bit of a damper on Viktor’s plans.





	1. Take This Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Thanks to [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo) and [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam) for the beta/plot help!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It was super fun to write this "what if" scenario ;)
> 
> (... I might write a threesome to follow this initial "getting together" portion of their story, but it just wasn't happening this month. I'm in the middle of a move so I've been very busy x.x )

It was unseasonably cool when Viktor arrived in Hasetsu. Stepping off the train with suitcases and large brown poodle in tow made him even more conspicuous than usual, if that were possible. The several locals who approached him to see if he needed help finding his way were happy to point him in the direction of Yu-topia, all the while commenting on the strange weather.

 

“It snowed last week!”

 

It had melted slowly over the last couple of days, but even Viktor, used to the bite of Russian winters, had to admit that the temperature didn’t seem quite right for April.

 

The weather-focused scrutiny continued when he arrived at the inn. The man at the front counter—Viktor guessed that he was Yuuri’s father—seemed simultaneously delighted and dismayed by his appearance.

 

“Finally we meet some of Yuuri’s friends, but the weather is not good. It’s too bad.”

 

Papa Katsuki (he insisted Viktor call him that) quickly took his bags and the leash, cooing happily at Makkachin when the poodle licked his hand.

 

“Yuuri will be back from ballet soon. Please enjoy the onsen with the other good-looking foreigner.”

 

Viktor was confused as he made his way to the hot springs at the back of the inn. At least the Katsukis were friendly—he had been mildly concerned that showing up unannounced would be unwelcome, but he had already been on the plane when this had occurred to him. His decision to come to Hasetsu had been... less than rational, he had to admit.

 

But apparently he was not Yuuri’s only visitor, which put a bit of a damper on Viktor’s plans. At least Yuuri was still training, assuming that that was why he was at a ballet studio this evening. It had been an article speculating about Yuuri’s retirement that had sent Viktor running to Japan. The silence out of Detroit and Hasetsu regarding Yuuri’s training combined with his “embarrassing” defeat at the Grand Prix Finals and Nationals had prompted concerns among Yuuri’s fans for weeks now. The article was the last straw for Viktor. He needed to know the truth for himself and do whatever he could to keep Yuuri on the ice.

 

When Viktor eventually made his way outside, he finally laid eyes on “the other good-looking foreigner,” as Papa Katsuki had described him. He was leaning against the wall of the pool with his arms spread to either side and head back, a cloth covering his face, but Viktor recognized him all the same.

 

“Chris?!”

 

His friend slowly reached up to remove the cloth from his face, then smiled at Viktor as if he had been expecting him.

 

“Viktor, how nice of you to join us in Hasetsu!”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He hadn’t meant to be rude, but Christophe just grinned anyway.

 

“Some weather we’re having, hm? It’s all anyone can talk about. It snowed the day I arrived!”

 

Viktor crossed his arms. He didn’t appreciate being ignored.

 

“I was here first, Viktor. I should be the one asking why you’ve shown up,” Christophe pointed out, before raising his arm and waving Viktor over. “But don’t just stand there in all your naked glory, although it is glorious. Get in the bath, you’re going to love it.”

 

Viktor conceded, stepping into the pool and settling next to Christophe against the far edge. Chris was right, the steaming water provided an immediately heady feeling of relaxation. It felt incredible after many long hours of travel.

 

“Where’s Yuuri?” he asked.

 

“Aha! So you’re here for him, too!” Chris crowed triumphantly. “And here I thought you might be here for your dear old friend Christophe.”

 

“I didn’t know you were here,” Viktor said, starting to feel a little defeated. “I don’t mean to get in your way. So when did it start, anyway? Before Sochi? That would explain the pole dancing.”  _ And why he never texted me, _ he didn’t add.

 

Chris sighed. “I’m afraid I’m as far from that goal as you are, my friend. In fact, you may have arrived just in time. I pushed Yuuri too far today, to see if we might move our relationship forward… and he ran off to Minako’s studio. His sister says that’s where he goes when he’s freaking out.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chris,” Viktor said, turning toward his friend. “What now, then?”

 

“Well, we’ve been working on the choreography for my short program, but we haven’t gotten around to his yet, so I don’t want to leave until I’ve held up my end of the bargain,” Chris explained. “After the Sochi banquet, I thought it would be a great idea to choreograph together, to maximize the sex appeal of our programs. But Yuuri still hasn’t chosen his music, and I have to go back to Switzerland soon, before my coach comes here to fetch me himself.”

 

No matter how many times Christophe ended up with a silver medal, he always smiled proudly and looked forward to the next competition. Now though, he was staring forlornly into the water, looking more defeated than Viktor had ever seen him. Viktor tentatively reached out and cupped his cheek, and their eyes met. 

 

“I’m starting to worry that Yuuri doesn’t want to make a program at all,” Chris went on. “I’m afraid he’s thinking about retirement, and I wish I could help him, but I put my own feelings first today and now I’ve gone and ruined my shot at helping.”

 

“Maybe there’s something that I can do,” Viktor suggested, rubbing his thumb against Chris’s stubbly cheek in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. “Maybe we can help him together.”

 

Chris placed his own hand over Viktor’s on his cheek and leaned into it, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

 

“HUH?!”

 

They both jumped and turned to see Yuuri standing at the other end of the pool, gaping at them in shock. Viktor squeezed Chris’s hand before plastering on his biggest smile and rising from the water in a way that he hoped seemed graceful and enticing. 

  
“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach. You’re going to beat Chris and win the Grand Prix Final!”

 

“What?!” Yuuri and Chris shouted simultaneously.

 

Yuuri’s eyes darted back and forth between Viktor and Christophe before he crambled back inside, leaving Viktor hanging as he stood naked and dripping.

 

“You’re going to coach him?” Chris tugged on Viktor’s hand until he joined him again in the water. “No offense, but even you aren’t good enough to be able to coach and compete at the same time.”

 

“Good thing I won’t be competing, then,” Viktor said, frowning at the still surface of the water.

 

Christophe lapsed into a shocked silence. Viktor could feel Chris’s wide green eyes staring at him intently but couldn’t bring himself to meet them.

 

He saw the water ripple away in small concentric waves before he felt Chris’s arms encircle him, chest pressed to Viktor’s shoulder.

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Christophe asked, his voice slightly muffled against Viktor’s skin.

 

“I don’t know,” Viktor whispered. He willed his voice not to crack. “I didn’t feel like I could talk to anyone until I figured it out. And now if Yuuri turns me away, I don’t know what I’ll do. Back to square one.”

 

“Then let’s go talk to him and work it out together.”

 

Chris only managed to get a few centimeters away before Viktor was pulling him back and crushing their lips together. He hadn’t meant to do it—he’d imagined on the trip from Russia that he’d be kissing Yuuri like this by now—but he felt himself moving against Chris in that natural way they’d always had together.

 

After a minute, Chris pushed at his chest and their eyes met again, soft and a bit wary. “We can’t do this here.”

 

Suddenly Viktor felt exhausted, his limbs weighing him down.

 

“Come on, let’s go find Yuuri,” Chris suggested.


	2. Turn It Into Action

Yuuri was curled around a pillow with his knees pulled to his chin, sitting against the wall in bed beneath his favorite Viktor Nikiforov poster.

 

Viktor Nikiforov, who was currently in his family’s onsen. Naked. With Christophe Giacometti.

 

Yuuri had never before felt such a strange combination of arousal and intimidation.

 

After Christophe had made his intentions clear earlier that day, Yuuri had gone to Minako’s studio to calm himself and work up the courage to face him again. He’d thought that maybe they’d be together by now, kissing and cuddling in one of their rooms.

 

But now Viktor was here, and Yuuri had no idea what to make of this development.

 

_ Knock knock. _

 

Yuuri startled from his reverie and buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

 

“Yuuri, can we come in?” came Chris’s voice through the door.

 

“Okay,” he relented.

 

Chris entered Yuuri’s bedroom followed closely by Viktor, who was gripping Chris’s forearm tightly. Yuuri was suddenly struck by their relative heights; Viktor, who had always seemed larger than life, was actually a bit shorter than Chris, perhaps closer in height to Yuuri. Somehow, Yuuri found this comforting, although his heart pounded a persistent beat in his chest at the sight of the two world-class figure skaters in his childhood bedroom.

 

“Wow! Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed, glancing around the room.

 

“Oh– no, no, no!” Yuuri jumped off the bed, throwing his arms up in front of Viktor’s face in a futile attempt to block his view of the many posters decorating the walls. Chris gently pulled Yuuri’s arms back down by his sides with a soft smile. Yuuri slumped back onto his bed, defeated. Chris followed, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling Yuuri against him. It was a little bit strange—Chris was always a physically intimate person, so it’s not like they hadn’t sat together like this before, but after the events of the day, it made Yuuri’s nerves spike.

 

Viktor wandered closer to the nearest poster. “This one is from so long ago! I can’t believe you still have it!”

 

Yuuri could only stare with his mouth open, until Chris prodded him in the ribs and gave him a  _ say something!  _ look.

 

“Why would I ever get rid of any of them?” he heard himself say, and immediately regretted it. Christophe seemed to find Yuuri’s response amusing, dropping his face into Yuuri’s shoulder and shaking with muffled laughter. Yuuri swatted at him in annoyance, but Chris just help on tighter.

 

“Wow,” Viktor murmured to himself as his eyes traveled around the walls of the room. By the time his eyes landed on Yuuri and Chris together on the bed, his cheeks were colored by a distinct flush.

 

“Yuuri, we’re going to get your short program choreography done, and then Viktor is going to coach you,” Chris said. “Although I resent Viktor’s determination that you beat me. That’s just not fair.”

 

Viktor flopped onto the bed to Yuuri’s other side. Yuuri felt lightheaded.

 

“B-but Viktor needs to skate…” Yuuri argued. His voice was shaking slightly.

 

“I won’t be competing. I’m going to focus on you, Yuuri. We’re going to make such a great team!” Viktor threw his arms around him.

 

“I can’t let you give up skating for me,” Yuuri protested weakly.

 

“Don’t think of it as for you,” Chris suggested, his voice right in Yuuri’s ear. “Viktor’s motivations are entirely selfish.”

 

“Hey!” Viktor shoved Chris away, but their joint grips around Yuuri’s torso just sent them all toppling back onto the bed.

 

“Trust me, Viktor. He’s much more likely to keep you around if he doesn’t think it’s about him.”

 

“I feel like I’m being manipulated,” Yuuri muttered, eyes fixed on the ceiling while Chris and Viktor loomed over him on their elbows.

 

Chris just laughed. “Would you have let me choreograph for you if I didn’t suggest we work on a program for me too?”

 

“So this has all been a big setup?” Yuuri whined. He knew he sounded pathetic, but it had been quite an overwhelming day and his self-control was rapidly dissolving.

 

“Yuuri, what will it take to convince you that we want to be here with you?” Chris said. “That we’ve used skating as a thinly veiled excuse to get you exactly where we’ve got you now?”

 

“Speak for yourself!” Viktor said. “I just got here. And I really do want to coach–”

 

Yuuri gasped as Chris leaned forward and planted his lips over Viktor’s, effectively silencing him. “Shush,” he added for good measure after he pulled back. Viktor conceded, lowering his head back onto the bed again without another word, his cheek resting dangerously close to Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri felt dizzy.

 

“This is going to be our best season yet,” Chris whispered from where he still hovered above. Yuuri could only stare. When Yuuri made no move to protest or flee, Chris leaned down to peck him on the lips. With the lips that had just touched Viktor Nikiforov’s lips. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.

 

Christophe positively glowed, a pleased smile spreading across his face. Yuuri could feel his own cheeks heating, and he wanted to duck away, but he was paralyzed by the way Chris’s green eyes were glittering. It felt like they were gleaming just for him. When Chris brought his face close again, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut, and when their lips slotted together, he hesitantly responded. It was almost like a dream, but he could feel the prickle of Chris’s facial hair on his upper lip and chin, and it kept him tethered to the moment.

 

Yuuri melted into the intimacy of the kiss until he was startled back to earth by a puff of breath against his neck. His eyes shot open, and he instinctually attempted to crane his neck away from the men on either side of him, which just resulted in him writhing in place helplessly.

 

“We can take this slowly.” Chris smiled fondly. “Even though it’ll feel painfully slow, right Viktor?”

 

When there was no response forthcoming, Yuuri tilted his head in the direction of his idol--turned-coach, only to find his eyes firmly shut and his mouth hanging open.

 

“He had a long day traveling,” Chris whispered. “Let’s get him to bed.”

 

Together, they gently roused Viktor and helped him out of Yuuri’s bed and into the hall. Chris led them to his temporary room in the inn’s banquet hall, which contained a bed significantly larger than the twin in Yuuri’s room. Viktor smiled sheepishly at them as they lowered him to the mattress, still in a green yukata.

 

“We’ve all had a long day,” Chris said. “Do you want to stay, Yuuri? Just to sleep.”

 

Yuuri considered from his perch against the door frame. Despite his consistent invasion of Yuuri’s personal space, Chris had been nothing but respectful and kind to Yuuri since his arrival the week before. He’d helped his family clear the snow from the pathways and spent hours with the Nishigori triplets when Yuuri cross-trained at Minako’s studio.

 

Now, Chris sat beside the prone form of Viktor Nikiforov (who had already fallen asleep again) and watched Yuuri patiently, a corner of the blanket folded back in invitation. Yuuri had never before been so tempted to be physically close like this to someone, but Chris made it feel like it would be normal and easy. He still felt intimidated by Viktor, although less so now that he saw him starfishing across the bed, leaving only a third of the bed for Chris. It made Yuuri smile.

 

“Okay,” he heard himself saying. He was exhausted, and he felt emotionally wrung-out. It seemed like an out-of-body experience as he walked over, placed his glasses on the bedside table, and tucked himself in on Chris’s other side—he wasn’t ready for that much contact with Viktor yet.

 

Because Viktor was taking up so much space, they had no choice but to spoon together, Chris throwing his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him close. It was comfortable, but Yuuri remained awake long after Chris’s breathing evened out over the nape of his neck. Yuuri’s heart was pounding in his chest, and it wasn’t until he realized that it was because he was  _ happy _ that he was able to drift off, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and chapter titles from the song "Stop Desire" by Tegan and Sara, which came up on shuffle while I was editing and just seemed too perfect.


End file.
